


that gardener boy

by gossamerthoughts



Series: journey to namorn (will of the empress) [2]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerthoughts/pseuds/gossamerthoughts
Summary: "She was never going to love him, he had to accept that."ORBriar overhears something he isn't supposed to, but it ends up being for the best.Briar/Sandry fluff!
Relationships: Briar Moss/Sandrilene fa Toren
Series: journey to namorn (will of the empress) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863922
Kudos: 5





	that gardener boy

As Briar walked along the hallway, musing over his thoughts (and inevitably, Sandry), he heard soft cadences of her voice. He paused for a moment, looking wistfully back at her door, but the soft look in his eyes dissipated as he heard Berenene's puppy dog, Jak, answer her. He smirked as Sandry turned him away, yet again. _That's my girl_ , he thought, walking away. But something Jak said made him stop abruptly. "And I suppose that gardener boy does?"

Sandry protested at thought of her and Briar together. Briar, as well as Jak, heard the genuine disgust in her voice. Running a hand through his mess of black hair, Briar sighed. She was never going to love him, he had to accept that. Meanwhile, he could make do with Caidy, who had, in terms, "stolen his arm, or his breath," but Sandry had stolen his heart.

In her mind's eye, Sandry contemplated Jak's words. If she ever wanted a husband… Shan's handsome face filled her vision, with his twinkling eyes and soft lips. As Sandry pushed that thought away, another face appeared. It was one she knew well: those unforgettable verdant eyes, crop of black hair, and golden skin...

She was shocked. _Since when had I felt that way about Briar? I just told Jak that I didn't love him, at least not_ that _way!_ But try as she might, she couldn't push the image of his face away. Sandry gave up and began to meditate, unbeknownst to Briar, who was in his room doing the same thing to soothe his feelings.

Somehow, in the uncertainty of their magic and their feelings, they reforged their old connection. As they both realized this, they simultaneously attempted to block their thoughts from each other.

It didn't work.

Briar started as images of his face flooded into his mind. Sandry gasped as she listened Briar's thoughts about her.

 _Briar,_ she called tentatively.

 _What?_ he answered, hoping that his thoughts hadn't reached her.

_Did you really think about me like that?_

_No…._ Briar mumbled. Even he could hear the lie in his voice. He wondered where his years of effortless lying went.

_Are you sure?_

_Sorry._

_Hold on, I'm coming._

Within a few moments, Sandry stood at Briar's door. Looking at him with new eyes for the first time, she realized what her subconscious had discovered long, long ago- she loved him.

He saw the confirmation in her eyes and smiled. _Everything's gonna be alright, Duchess_ , he told her.

 _I know_ , she replied, and brushed her lips against his.


End file.
